beta_fleetfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Oldman12
Star Trek: Beta Fleet: Be All You Can Be, was started in March ,17 2006 by Benjeman Washington and Jack Wolf it was Benjeman Washington and Jack Wolf who made it so that everyone could role play. Our Mission To provide conditions of friendship and mutual respect for all. To ensure an organization that is free for all To supply a fun and safe environment for all our members. To go where know one has gone befor To provide everyone, without regard to race, color, ancestry, age, sex, or any other consideration, membership to this group Greetings! I'm PanSola, a helper on Wikia Gaming stuff. I want to cheer you on for having started a new gaming-related wiki, and see if there is anything I can help a fellow Wikian with. I have been an admin on the GuildWiki for quite a while, and have hung around a number of different wikis. So if you need help with any thing, don't hesitate to ask! Some stuff of note: * Logo - For the monobook skin a number of users prefer to use, you can upload a 135 x 155 pixels image to . * Your user page - Use the page to introduce yourself to other new visitors, so the wiki has a more personal feeling to it and luring visitors to stay and become involved. People without a userpage do not get listed in the " " listing no matter how active they are. * There is a Wikia gaming IRC channel, #wikia-gaming, where you can hop on, ask for help from users of other gaming wikis, or offer your own experiences. You can access it from http://irc.wikia.com/gaming . Different people may be on sporadically (if you randomly hop on, chances are it make take 10 minutes or so for somebody notice), but I'm organizing weekly chats at a fixed time so we can get the most number of people online at the same time to ask/answer questions, or just to hang out. The admins of some of Wikia's biggest gaming wikis (WoW, Halo) often attend them. You can find the time for the next chat by following this link. If you happen to be technologically-adventurous, I can also help you with handy tools that can enrich the formatting and organization of the wiki such as templates, parser functions, and various MediaWiki extensions. Again, if you have any question for anything at all, don't hesitate to ask me! -User:PanSola(talk/ ) 03:16, 15 April 2008 (UTC) main page Heya, as a suggestion, you might want to consider using the main page to feature some of the content on the wiki, complementing the structured navigation in the sidebar. Keep up the good work! -User:PanSola(talk/ ) 18:52, 1 May 2008 (UTC) spotlight Hello Benjeman. Beta Fleet looks like a fun wiki and you've put a lot of effort into setting it up. It doesn't quite meet our spotlight critera yet. Notably: ::You have only 33 articles intead of 100 ::32 of those articles (so effectively all of your content) are not categorized. There's no real navigation structure for visitors. So right now, I'd have to suggest you keep working on the wiki, and when it's a bit bigger and re-organized, ask us again :). -- Wendy (talk) 16:19, 8 May 2008 (UTC) :Look at . Most of your pages are not in a category structure. You have nice menubars, but categories are an important navigational tool as well. -- Wendy (talk) 19:39, 8 May 2008 (UTC) ::Hi again. That's a lot of content in a short time! I'll add you to the list for spotlights. Please customize your welcome templates so you will be able to welcome new contributors: right now Template:Welcome has a broken image in it. -- Wendy (talk) 04:55, 12 May 2008 (UTC) :::Usually we make up the spotlight images ourselves. I think you linked the one you made on the spotlight request page, however, and when your turn comes up on the list we'll look at it and see. That one's not really up to me to decide. -- Wendy (talk) 16:28, 12 May 2008 (UTC) As an added note, please only talk to Wendy, or only talk to me, regarding spotlights or other stuff you need help with. Please don't leave messages for both of us. Leaving messages on both of our pages means one of us end up spending time looking into things the other person already took care of, and this decreases our efficiency when helping out wikis (if other wikis do this too, it'll take longer for us to get to you and help this wiki). Thank you (-: -User:PanSola(talk/ ) 17:37, 12 May 2008 (UTC) Please remember to sign your posts When leaving messages on other people's talk pages, please remember to sign your posts with four tildes (~~~~). It helps me identify who is leaving me messages, and when. Thanks. -User:PanSola(talk/ ) 03:10, 12 May 2008 (UTC) Stardates Hi. I don't know of any way to display stardates instead of regular dates on a wiki. I just glanced through the other star trek wikis and don't see any of them doing that either. Sorry about that. -- Wendy (talk) 13:12, 16 May 2008 (UTC) Spotlight List The list for spotlights is right here. As you can see, you are still on it. -- Wendy (talk) 17:31, 25 May 2008 (UTC) Skin Customization Hi. Your default skin is monoco-custom, so anything you've put into MediaWiki:Monaco.css shows up for anonymous viewers. The site looks the same to me logged out or in. It has a black/starry background, the image up top, and black header bars, with white text pages and side-menus. -- Wendy (talk) 00:04, 26 May 2008 (UTC) Wikia Hubs Hi, you're under the "Gaming" hub, because your wiki is about a roleplaying game. There is no Star Trek hub. Memory Alpha is part of the Entertainment hub. -- Wendy (talk) 02:59, 29 May 2008 (UTC) Main Page Box Hi -- is that better? -- Wendy (talk) 17:26, 30 May 2008 (UTC) Hello Ok, I tweaked the main page again to add the search box and put the black box next to the welcome message. I'm not sure what's up with the skin or why you sometimes don't see it. I can't seem to reproduce the effect.... -- Wendy (talk) 01:44, 2 June 2008 (UTC) Spotlight Again The spotlight request list is posted at Talk:Wikia_Spotlights. Right now Beta-Fleet is third in the list. Requests are handled in the order they were made, and we usually cycle in a couple of them every few weeks, although it is not a regular schedule by any means. Some of the newer spots were ahead of you on that list (eg. Redwall). As it happens, however, the spots you see on your site are mostly created by the Gaming group, which doesn't have a request area. So I'm not surprised you've seen new ones that aren't yours as they cycle their spotlights on their own schedule. -- Wendy (talk) 17:19, 12 June 2008 (UTC) Re:Sidebar The sidebar can be edited from MediaWiki:Monaco-sidebar. -User:PanSola(talk/ ) 01:21, 13 March 2009 (UTC) Plagiarism I am sorry to be a pest, but the page James Williams is heavily plagiarized. The section "Promotion History" is copied (almost in its entirety) from one of my creations, the character "Juan Carlos Holmes", a character with over a decade's worth of history in various sims, including Star Trek: Miranda, which was one of the longest-running Trek sims ever (and, consequently, is now back in an Abrams-verse form). Copies of Holmes' bio can be found here and (until Geocities fully shuts down) here. Unfortunately, several incarnations (the primary one on Miranda, the FDTF, etc.) are lost to history, but I assure you, they did exist. Here, for example, is a forum post I did in 2002 on one of the five sims in which I wrote this character over the years. I do not mean to be pedantic, but I do not take well to theft (particularly of a character that shares my real-life name), and I am requesting that the duplicate information be removed. If it is not within the week, I will make a complaint to Wikia directly. IcarusPhoenix 22:12, September 29, 2009 (UTC)